The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft vision systems and methods. More particularly, the present application relates to aircraft vision systems and methods in which an extended runway centerline is depicted on an electronic display.
Aircraft pilots rely on situational awareness to avoid collisions with hazards, such as terrain, man-made structures, weather, and other aircraft. To facilitate the identification of potential hazards by a pilot and increase the situational awareness of the pilot, some aircraft are now equipped with synthetic vision systems. Synthetic vision systems generally operate by generating a three dimensional (3-D), virtual representation of the area in front of the aircraft. For example, a virtual representation of a mountain may be displayed by a synthetic vision system to represent a physical mountain located in front of the aircraft. The virtual representation may also correct for natural effects that would otherwise obscure the view of the pilot such as weather and nighttime conditions.
Despite the current advances in facilitating the situational awareness of a pilot regarding his or her surroundings, indicating the presence of an airport runway to a pilot remains challenging and difficult. In some cases, for example, a pilot making a descent into an airport may rely on lighting placed along a runway to determine the location and orientation of the runway relative to the aircraft. Applicants have discovered that there may be a need for aircraft vision systems and methods that enhance a pilot's detection of a runway by depicting an extended centerline of the runway that indicates a distance to the runway from the aircraft. Applicants have further discovered that there may be a need for visual techniques to represent a runway centerline regardless of whether the centerline would otherwise be obstructed by terrain, man made objects, or the like.